


You Taught Me A Secret Language

by abcsupercorp



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute One Shot, F/F, Hosie, One Shot, Soft one shot, hosie one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie speaks Italian, French and Latin. Confessing her love to Hope in each one.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	You Taught Me A Secret Language

_ The first time Josie confesses her love to Hope, it is in Italian.  _

Hope and Josie are hanging out in the library, Hope is reading and Josie is just admiring her from a distance, she looks so beautiful. Her auburn hair tied in a ponytail, she is wearing a pink top with grey sweatpants and some sandals. How does one look so beautiful and dress so casual? 

Josie sighs adoringly, mumbling under her breath as she readjusts her body to read her book again. " _ Sono profondamente innamorato di te." (I'm deeply in love with you.) _

Hope looks up and smiles, "What language did you speak?" she asks curiously. 

Flustered, Josie blushes, how did Hope hear what she said? "I was speaking Italian." 

"Oh, nice." Hope smiles, "What did you say?"

"I said that I am hoping we eat some good food tonight." Josie lies. 

Hope's eyes don't leave Josie for a second, she can feel like it's a lie, there was such admiration in her voice and she knew Josie was looking directly at her, but brushes it off. "Okay." she smiles softly. 

* * *

_ The second time Josie confesses her love to Hope, it is in French.  _

Josie and Hope are training. They've grown closer over the past few months after Landon's death and have really gained a new bond. 

"You're really good at this." Hope says as she and Josie throw punches back and forth at each other.

"Thanks," Josie replies, "When you fight off evil versions of yourself, it sort of comes naturally."

Hope laughs as she takes a break and takes a sip of her water bottle. Josie watches with adoration, so much love in her eyes. 

Smiling, Josie mumbles to herself again, " _ Wow, je suis tellement amoureux de toi. _ "  _ (Wow, I'm so in love with you.) _

Hope pauses from her drink, "Which language was that?" she asks with a smile

_ Damn it, _ Josie thinks,  _ caught again. _ She blushes, "French."

"I didn't know you spoke French." Hope replies, taking another sip.

"I speak a lot of things." Josie smiles back. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said good job in training." Josie lies, again.

Once more, the tone in Josie's voice seems to convince Hope she was lying, but again, Hope brushes it off. 

* * *

_ The third time Josie confesses her love to Hope, it's in Latin.  _

Josie and Hope are studying for their next class, there's a pop quiz and they're just doing some extra preparations. Josie watches adoringly as Hope furrows her brow.  _ She's so beautiful, _ Josie thinks to herself. 

Biting her lip and staring at her sheet, Josie mumbles to herself again, " _ Ego sum demens in amore cum te, suus 'ridiculam." (I am madly in love with you, it's ridiculous.) _

Hope looks up and smiles at Josie fondly, "Jo.." she says softly, "You know I can speak Latin, right?"

Flustered, Josie finds herself tearing up, "I-I'm sorry." she apologizes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Hope asks. 

"Because now you know how I feel about you." Josie says as tears fall down her face, "And it's going to ruin our friendship." 

Hope brushes Josie's tears away, "Now why on Earth would that ruin our friendship?" 

"Because I feel this way for you and I know you don't feel the same way for me." Josie replies.

Hope smiles fondly as she leans in and kisses Josie's forehead gently, "I feel the exact same way."

"You do?" Josie asks, "I-I"

"Shhh," Hope whispers as she kisses Josie's forehead again, "I am in love with you too, Josie." 

"You are?" Josie asks.

"I just kissed your forehead twice," Hope laughs. "Of course I am." 

"I don't know how to react." Josie replies.

"Can I kiss you?" Hope asks.

"I thought you'd never ask." Josie smiles back. Hope leans in and kisses Josie gently, sweetly, and softly. 

"Jo.." Hope says as she pulls back, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will." Josie smiles as she kisses her again. Josie pulls back, "Did you know those other two times, I was confessing my love to you?"

"I had a hunch." Hope replies, "I had hope that you were."   



End file.
